el hilo rojo del destino
by julian.laravazquez.1
Summary: el amor se encuentra en cualquier lado incluso fuera de su dimension oneshot narutoxharem espero que les guste basado en una historia en ingles


**EL HILO ROJO DEL DESTINO**

En lo profundo de la aldea de konoha, vivía un hombre joven con el pelo rubio y marcas como de bigotes en sus mejillas, su nombre era naruto uzumaki-namikaze. Su sueño era convertirse en el líder de su pueblo, también conocido como el hokage. Con el tiempo, logro este objetivo y se hizo muy conocido en todo el mundo shinobi como ''EL DIOS SHINOBI.'

Y siendo el hombre mas poderoso del mundo shinobi,fue adorado por muchas mujeres. Sin embargo, naruto nunca les hizo caso ya que ellas solo lo veían por su estatus y no por amor el era eso lo que quería resurgir su clan con personas que lo amaran de verdad pero nunca apareció .Finalmente, el joven hokage aprendió un nuevo jutsu que le permitió viajar entre las diferentes dimensiones de otros universos.

Naruto viajo tantas dimensiones como puedo,tratando de encontrar a la mujer que lo amara de verdad para convertirse en su esposa. Encontró una mujer en su mundo y otras tres mujeres que se adapten a su gusto .Como no podía elegir entre cualquiera de esta hermosas mujeres, decidió hacerlos todos sus esposas y establecer su meta de resurgir su clan con las mujeres que amara

la primera esposa de naruto era reina sara de la Roran reino de la tierra del viento sara se había encariñadao con el creciente poder de naruto y trato de convertirse en su verdadero amor después de que el la salvo de un intento de asesinato

la segunda esposa de naruto era un mago de clase S llamada erza escarlet , erza era una maestra de la seducción pero ella no logro resistirse ante el poder de naruto cuando en unas de sus misiones ella lo vio derrotar con gran facilidad a un gremio oscuro de mas de doscientos magos entre ellos varios de clase A y sin sudar terminándose totalmente enamorada del rubio

la tercera era una demonio de sangre pura llamada rias gremory ella recientemente había terminado con su novio issei hyondou ya que una ves convertido en un demonio de clase alta la desecho ya que ya no le servia rompiendo el corazón de la pelirroja cuando naruto ingreso a su escuela unos meses ella desarrollo sentimientos mas fuerte de lo que sintió con issei dándose otra oportunidad de amar y así siempre se mantuvo leal a el

cuando naruto en unos de sus otros viajes llega a un mundo desértico donde conoció a una muchacha de nombre yoko littner quedándose embobado de su belleza decidido la empezó a cortejar por desgracia para el no era el único ya que había otro muchacho de nombre kamina que también anda atrás de ella pero un día entre ellos se pusieron a pelear por ella y a discutir saliendo a la luz que kamina la quería solo por su cuerpo eso la lastimo mucho ya que si sentía algo por el pero cuando vio a naruto y descubrió que el si la quería deverdad decidió darle una oportunidad y pasando le lo mismo que las otras se termino enamorando de el

cuando naruto regreso a konoha se llevo a las cuatro mujeres pelirrojas para que se conocieran allí el relevo su meta del clan las chicas en un principio estaban disgustadas e incluso comenzaron a pelear entre si por el amor del rubio afortunado pero al darse cuenta que el mas lastimado era naruto ya que el las quería por igual decidieron compartirlo y ayudarlo a resurgir el clan

'' hhhhhaaaaa que flojera'' naruto se despertó sintiéndose emocionado al recordar que hoy era su cumpleaños después de desayunar su amado ramen preparado por sus hermosas prometidas y dirigirse a su oficina hoy era 10 de octubre el día de su cumpleaños numero 18 de naruto saludo a sus amigos al pasar por la calle dirigiéndose a la oficina en la torre hokage

allí naruto se encontró con la ultima superviviente sannin tsunade senju esperándolo en la entrada de la oficina ''naruto donde has estado'' tsunade dijo con vos fuerte y ronca '' lo siento abuela se me había olvidado y me quede dormido'' respondió naruto en tono de disculpa ''bueno vamos adentro es el momento de ponerse a trabajar''

tsunade fue asignada a ser la supervisora de naruto para verificar que tuviera la madurez suficiente para el puesto '' hey abuela por que no se va ya tengo 18 años puedo arreglármelas solo no te preocupes''pregunto naruto y tsunade responde con calma''te desharás de mi al pasar el tiempo falta mucho que yo te pueda enseñar pero ahora disfruta tu fiesta de cumpleaños '' ella abre la puertas de la oficina principal de naruto'' diviértete señor hokage'' tsunade sonríe y cierra la puerta tras de ella

en el interior naruto no lo podía creer lo que veia a sus 4 novias hermosas pelirrojas de pie en su oficina y sonriendo hacia el sara llevaba un kimino de color rosado erza llevaba uno en colo azul rias una de color verde y yoko de color blanco

''feliz cumpleaños naruto-kun''todas dijeron al unisono narouto se quedo sin habla al ver a 4 hermosas ángeles que ángeles diosas enfrente de el '' pero ... como ... que ... como llegaron aquí antes que yo'' fue su pregunta ya que según se habían quedado en la mansión uzumaki

yoko respondió con una sonrisa de travesura ''los clones de sombra son muy útiles jijijijiji'' si ella al llegar quiso aprender mas cosas y descubrió que ella podía manipular chakra eso le alegro mas ya que así apoyaría mas a su rubio

rias saco un pequeño pastel de la mini-nevera de la esquina de la oficina '' yo lo hice para ti naruto-kun''dijo alegremente la demonio naruto estaba muy feliz'' wow gracias rias-chan''sonrió y pone el pastel en la mesa de su oficina y la abraza y la besa molestando un poco a las demas

erza se adelanta y le entrega a naruto una pequeña caja toda muy bien envuelto'' feliz cumpleaños mi sexy zorrito''ella dijo con una voz muy seductora poniendo muy rojo al rubio suertudote ''mmucchas grraciass errza-cchan'' le responde tartamudeando sacando le una risita a la titania el abre la caja y vio algunos kunais especiales los mismo que usaba su padre '' wwooww muchas gracias erza-chan'' y también la abraza ahora era erza la que se puso igual de roja que su cabellera y se dejaba consentir y le da un beso en los labios dejando a titania casi desmayada y a las otras tres algo celosas

''awww no te emociones demasiado todavía falto yo para darte un regalo '' sara le entrega una caja rectangular que abrio en el interior se encontraba una túnica de hokage como la de su padre pero la diferencia era que el color era negro con llamas naranjas se la probo y le quedaba perfecto '' gracias sara-chan '' al igual que las otras la abraza y le da su beso

"por ultimo pero no menos importante yoko se pone adelante de el y ofrece su regalo a naruto un pequeño paquete era lo que traía cuando lo recibe naruto lo abre al ver su regalo pareciera que se oía un coro de ángeles y iluminaban su regalo una luz que venia del cielo ya que su regalo era una pila de cupones para ramen llorando de felicidad naruto abraza a yoko y le da un beso como a las otras solo la diferencia era que ella paso su mano izquierda por su cuello para profundizar el beso y con la derecha empezó a revisar al rubio de su pecho para abajo pero antes de llegar a algo importante las otras tres la detienen con las caras rojas sin saber por vergüenza al ver eso o enojo por no haberlo pensado '' oigan por que me detienen suéltenme para seguir con lo que hacia'' mientras que las 4 pelirrojas pelaban el rubio tenia la cara roja por ser casi violado pero no podía a ser nada así era ella no solo ella era así también las otras tres tenían sus ratos de perversión pero así las quería mas que su propia vida

mientras ellas cuatros peleaban oyeron un quejido al voltear vieron a su rubio llorando ellas preocupadas se acercaron y lo abrazaron con toda su fuerza yoko le pregunta'' que te pasa naruto-kun por que lloras'' el responde aun llorando '' lloro ya que ustedes son lo mejor que me a pasado conocerlas me hiso muy feliz y que ustedes me aceptaran aun con lo del clan me alegro mucho mas no se que haría si ustedes se fueran de mi lado les debo mucho a ustedes ustedes son mi felicidad yo siempre pensé que solo seria utilizado como arma sin saber que era el amor pero gracias a ustedes lo se y las protegeré con mi vida'' respondió naruto ellas sabían por que lo decía al inicio de su relación muchas de sus fans del rubio les cayo muy mal que unas metiches de otros mundo llegaran y les quitaran a su naruto-sama y en su celos ellas les dijeron a las cuatro lo que tenia adentro el rubio pensando que así se irán ellas al saber eso hablaron con el rubio y el les contó toda su vida al terminar ellas estaban muy molestan el pensó que era por el ya preparado para el desprecio cerro sus ojos en ves de golpes y insultos recibió un abraso y muchos besos pero no fue lo mismo para los civiles y ninjas de la aldea ya que se las cuatro les dieron una paliza que desearon irse de una ves al otro mundo pero no fue así ya que el hokage rubio las detuvo ya que el los había perdonado y quería seguir su vida con ellas

''no te preocupes naruto-kun ya te dijimos que te amamos con todo el corazón''le dijo erza''es verdad tu nos salvaste de cosa peores '' le dijo rias'' nos apoyaste y estuviste a nuestro lado'' le dijo sara''y aquí gracias a ti tenemos una nueva vida algo mejor y con tu ayuda nos hicimos mas fuertes pero sabes algo '' le dijo yoko ''que'' le respondió naruto mas tranquilo'' TE AMAMOS CON TODAS NUESTRA FUERZA'' le dijeron las cuatro al mismo tiempo y recibiendo un beso de cada una

''yo también las amo a todas ustedes mas que mi vida''

**moraleja**

nunca estamos solo ya que no importa donde este hay alguien esperando por nosotros y siempre la encontraremos y es ahi que la aventura comienza

* * *

><p>bueno esta es mi nueva historia me base en una en ingles llamada Naruto Fiery Red Harem solo que la altere por que en si esa historia tenia escenas para mayores de edad y yo no soy bueno escribiendo esas escenas en realidad mi madre puede leer la historia y si lo ve a si me mata jajaa espero que les haya gustado acepto criticas y sugerencias y pongan en favoritos suerte en todo lo que hagan<p> 


End file.
